From Hikari to Manaka
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Karena rasanya lebih membahagiakan jika kita bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai merasa bahagia dengan usaha kita sendiri. Bukan begitu, Hikari?


**Disclaimer: Nagi no Asukara** © **P.A. Works (Project-118)**

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

.

.

.

Hikari sudah mengenal Manaka sejak kecil. Semenjak ia mulai bisa mengingat, Hikari sudah berteman dengan Manaka begitu juga dengan Chisaki dan Kaname.

Mereka selalu berempat. Sampai suatu saat perasaan aneh itu muncul. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi memandang Manaka sebagai seorang teman. Perasaan aneh yang meminta lebih dari sekedar persahabatan.

Dan ia mulai mempelajari apa arti perasaan itu. Perasaan mencintai yang bahkan melebihi kasih sayang.

Tapi ...

Manaka menolak. Menolak perasaannya. Menolak perasaan cintanya. Hati Hikari tercekat saat melihat Manaka menangis usai mendengar pengakuannya. Gadis itu tidak tersenyum, ia menangis.

Padahal sejak awal Hikari tahu kalau gadis itu memiliki orang lain di hatinya. Tapi Hikari berusaha mengabaikan fakta itu dan ia mendapatkan balasannya.

Bahkan sebelum bisa berbaikan dengan Manaka, peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat dirinya melewatkan waktu selama lima tahun dengan sangat cepat.

Di saat rasa frustasi menyerang dirinya, ada seseorang yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Seorang gadis yang dulu selalu Hikari anggap hanya sebagai anak kecil.

"Hikari!"

Hikari mendecih pelan saat mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah milik kakaknya. "Haaa? Ada apa, Miuna?"

Gadis itu keluar sambil membawa sebuah jaket di tangannya. Matanya menyipit sambil mengembungkan pipinya, berpura-pura sebal dan marah. "Lihat dirimu! Karena terlalu bersemangat, kau melupakan jaketmu. Apa kau mau membeku di luar sana, ha?!"

Seakan menyadari kecorobohannya, Hikari hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran di wajahnya dan menerima jaket yang diulurkan Miuna. "Haha ... _arigatou_ , Miuna."

Inilah gadis yang membuat Hikari sadar bahwa dunia yang sudah berubah selama ia berhibernasi bukanlah dunia yang harus ia takutkan. Dan gadis ini jugalah yang mengajarkan arti dari mencintai yang lain. Mencintai bukan hanya berarti untuk memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, kau akan bahagia saat melihat orang yang kau cintai merasa bahagia walaupun ia tidak menjadi milikmu.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, jangan membuat Manaka menunggu. Laki-laki tidak boleh membuat seorang gadis menunggu," kata Miuna lagi sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itu membuat Hikari sadar kalau gadis itu sudah melepaskan orang yang ia cintai. Membiarkan orang yang ia cintai bahagia bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi walau begitu, Miuna tetap bahagia karena ia tahu orang yang ia cintai juga merasa bahagia.

"Kau tenang saja, aku ini kan laki-laki sejati," balas Hikari dan segera keluar dari rumah Akari.

Memang selama seminggu ini, Hikari menginap di rumah Akari karena dia harus mengurusi sesuatu di koperasi Oshiooshi **.** Berbeda dengan beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang memilih kuliah setelah lulus SMA, Hikari lebih memilih segera bekerja karena dia memang tidak terlalu suka belajar.

Baru saja ia berjalan sepuluh menit, tubuhnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim gugur, tapi Hikari tidak menyangka kalau suhunya sudah sedingin ini. Teringat akan gadis yang ingin ia temui, Hikari segera mempercepat langkahnya, berharap gadis itu tidak menunggunya di luar kafe.

Hikari mempercepat larinya saat matanya dapat melihat kafe yang menjadi tempat janjiannya. Pintu kafe itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Manaka yang keluar bersama dengan seseorang. Dan di saat itu juga, langkah kaki Hikari berhenti. Manaka sedang bersama dengan Tsumugu.

Benar. Inilah alasan yang membuat Hikari hampir memilih cara mencintai yang sama dengan Miuna. Karena ia pikir Manaka akan bahagia jika bersama Tsumugu. Karena ia pikir Manaka mencintai Tsumugu. Karena ia juga berpikir kalau Manaka dan Tsumugu ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi sekarang ... Hikari tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu cepat memutuskan.

Hikari masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan dari jaraknya berada sekarang, Hikari dapat melihat dengan jelas tingkah kedua orang itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga keduanya bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Cara Manaka memandang Tsumugu dan cara Manaka berbicara dengan Tsumugu benar-benar membuat Hikari cemburu.

Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Karena ...

Ah! Gadis itu menoleh dan matanya melebar. "Hii-kun!" panggilnya lantang sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Haa!" balas Hikari tersenyum dan perlahan kembali melangkah.

Hikari sadar bahwa cara Manaka memandangnya dan cara Manaka berbicara dengannya berbeda. Dan Hikari suka itu karena satu-satunya yang dipandang oleh Manaka dengan cara seperti itu hanyalah dirinya. Karena itu Hikari sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk cemburu kepada Tsumugu.

Karena selama ini yang salah paham adalah dirinya sendiri. Bukan Manaka dan bukan juga Tsumugu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Hikari sampai di hadapan Manaka dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hii-kun, tenangkan dirimu. Kau berlari terlalu kencang," kata Manaka sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah." Manaka dan Hikari menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Tsumugu. Pria yang sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum kecil kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar! Dia masih saja sok keren." Hikari menyipitkan matanya saat Tsumugu terlihat semakin menjauh. "Jadi, sedang apa kau bersamanya tadi?" Kali ini, ia gantian menatap Manaka.

"A-ah. Aku meminjam beberapa buku dari Tsumugu-kun. Lihat," sahut Manaka sambil memperlihatkan buku-buku yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku akan kuliah di bidang penelitian kelautan?"

Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya, teringat akan perkataan Manaka saat mereka baru masuk SMA dulu. Dia ingin meneliti lautan, ingin menjelajahi setiap keajaiban yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hikari tidak sadar saat Manaka memandangnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" _Nee_ , Hii-kun, kau tahu tidak kenapa aku ingin kuliah di bidang penelitian kelautan?" tanya Manaka tiba-tiba.

Hikari menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya seolah-olah sedang berpikir, "Hmm? Karena kau menyukai laut pastinya dan kau itu penduduk laut, begitu?" sahut Hikari tak pasti.

Manaka tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Hikari, "Hampir, kurang sedikit lagi."

Penasaran dengan alasan Manaka, Hikari segera mengejar gadis yang ia cintai itu dan berjalan di sebelahnya. "Hayo, cepat beritahu," balas Hikari kemudian berjalan di hadapan Manaka dengan langkah mundur sehingga ia bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Manaka.

Manaka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hikari yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan dan Hikari sendiri juga senang saat melihat gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tertawa. Kau akan bahagia saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, kan? Ah, sepertinya Hikari tahu bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya seperti yang dirinya rasakan sekarang.

Hikari masih tetap tersenyum sambil memandang Manaka tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu berubah tegang dengan mata yang melebar. Hikari bahkan tidak sadar saat gadis itu menarik tangan Hikari ke samping dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua sedikit membentur dinding.

Belum sempat dia mempertanyakan tindakan Manaka yang tiba-tiba, telinga Hikari sudah lebih dulu menangkap suara klakson mobil dan sedikit teriakan dari sang supir. Sepertinya karena terlalu bahagia, Hikari sampai tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

"Hii-kun! Tadi itu bahaya sekali! Dasar!" Manaka berteriak kesal sambil memperlihatkan raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

Hikari merasa ada tangan transparan yang meremas hatinya, rasanya sakit saat melihat mata Manaka berkaca-kaca seperti ini. Pandangan laki-laki bermarga Sakishima itu melembut, "Maaf," katanya lembut sambil menghapus air mata Manaka yang hampir turun di pipinya.

Seketika itu juga wajah Manaka memanas, tangannya secara reflek mendorong Hikari menjauh, "Kita harus cepat pergi, ka-kalau tidak filmnya akan segera mulai." Inilah cara yang digunakan Manaka untuk menutupi degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Padahal Hikari hanya menyentuh wajahnya sedikit, kenapa jantungnya harus bergerak secepat itu?

Hikari menaikkan alisnya melihat perubahan sikap Manaka, suasana hati gadis itu mudah sekali berubah. Laki-laki berumur delapan belas tahun itu menaikkan kedua bahunya dan mengikuti langkah Manaka yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Hikari iseng padahal ia tahu apa penyebab Manaka salah tingkah barusan. Ahh ... dengan melihat itu saja, Hikari sudah sangat bahagia karena dengan melihat sikap Manaka, Hikari tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang ia sukai. Dan ia tidak akan pura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

Manaka membuang muka ke arah lain, "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya kemudian sambil berusaha mendahului Hikari.

Hikari tidak mau menyerah, ia berusaha menyusul Manaka dan berjalan di sebelahnya tapi gadis itu memang keras kepala. Sebelum gadis itu sempat mendahuluinya lagi, Hikari segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa Manaka berjalan di sebelahnya. "Dasar, kau itu tidak sabaran sekali. Berjalanlah dengan pelan, kakimu itu pendek."

Wajah Manaka memerah saat Hikari mengejeknya seperti itu, "Hii-kun juga tidak setinggi Tsumugu-kun, kau tidak pantas mengatakan kalau kakiku pendek," balas Manaka. Walaupun Manaka membalas ejekan Hikari tapi ia tidak melepas genggaman tangan Hikari bahkan ia membalas menggenggam tangan Hikari.

Hikari sendiri tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Memang benar, hubungannya dengan Manaka masih sama seperti dulu, mereka masih bersahabat seperti dulu tapi mereka berdua saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Begini saja sudah cukup.

Ah, Manaka menoleh kepadanya, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. Lihat, beginilah arti cinta bagi Hikari. Dia akan tetap berjalan di samping Manaka, beriringan dengan gadis itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di depannya apalagi berjalan di belakangnya, karena satu-satunya tempat yang sesuai untuk Manaka adalah di sebelahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jika dulu Hikari sempat berpikir untuk melepas Manaka dan membiarkannya berbahagia bersama orang lain, maka kali ini Hikari akan membuat Manaka bahagia dengan usahanya sendiri. Karena rasanya lebih membahagiakan jika kita bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai merasa bahagia dengan usaha kita sendiri.

Bukan begitu, Hikari?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **Author's Note : Baru sadar kalau ada fanfic terpendam di memori hp -_- Jadi dipublish sekarang aja hehe... Buat yang udah baca, makasih banyak ya :D**_

 _ **And don't forget to leave any comment in the review box ^.^**_


End file.
